The New Student
by Nada-chan 'U'Laurant
Summary: Walaupun sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki, entah kenapa ada perasaan suka diantara mereka
1. The New Student

_The New Student_

_Prologue…_

Di suatu Sekolah Menengah Atas (SMA) ada seorang remaja yg baru masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Remaja itu merupakan pindahan dari sekolah luar negeri yang bernama _American High School _. Di sekolahnya yg lama hampir di semua mata pelajaran nilainya hampir mencapai nilai sempurna, terutama di pelajaran sejarah dan musik. Dan dia ahli bahasa Jepang karena Ayahnya keturunan Jepang dan Ibunya keturunan Amerika.

Baiklah, langsung kita lihat apa reaksi dari para teman – teman barunya…

* * *

_In the class…_

"Semuanya, akan ada anak baru yg akan masuk ke kelas kita" bu guru memulai pembicaraan.

"Siapa dia, bu? Anak perempuan yg cantik, ya?" celetuk seorang anak murid.

Semua anak pun tertawa.

"Sudah – sudah, jangan berisik. Ayo masuk!" perintah bu guru kepada murid baru tadi.

*Sreegg*

"Waaawww" semua anak bergumam.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya _Kurapika. _Mohon bantuannya karena saya baru pertama kali sekolah di Jepang" perkenalan anak baru tadi, Kurapika.

"Hey, kalau kau baru pertama kali bersekolah di Jepang, kenapa bahasa Jepangmu lancar?" tanya seorang anak sambil mengejek bernama _Takeda._

_"_Saya tadinya bersekolah di _American High School. _Ayah saya keturunan Jepang, sedangkan Ibu saya keturunan Amerika. Itulah sebabnya saya lancar berbahasa Jepang" jelas Kurapika

"Waaahhh... hebat ya, dia" teriak anak - anak perempuan.

"Baiklah, cukup perkenalannya. Lanjutkanlah pada jam istirahat. Kurapika, kau duduk di sebelah sana ya" perintah bu guru sambil menunjuk bangku kosong.

"Baik, bu" jawab Kurapika.

**T-B-C**

**

* * *

  
**

Author :

Hola minna-san, ini adalah fan-fic pertamaku. Jadi maaf bila ada kesalahan.

Dimohon reviewnya… Arigatou ^^


	2. The New Student part 1

_The New Student Part 1_

Waktu istirahat…

"Kurapika, benarkah tadinya kau bersekolah di _American High School_ ?" tanya seorang anak perempuan bernama _Sakura._

"Ya" jawab Kurapika singkat.

"Aku dengar dari saudaraku yg berada di sana, katanya sekolah itu sekolah elite dan hanya orang pintar saja yg bisa masuk ke sana" celetuk teman Sakura.

"Tidak juga" jawab Kurapika.

"Wahh… hebat sekali. Ngomong – ngomong Kurapika, pelajaran disini sulit tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Menurutku, pelajaran disini tidak sulit. Pelajaran di Amerika lebih sulit daripada disini" jelas Kurapika.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa kesulitan untuk mengikuti pelajaran di Amerika?"

tanya seorang anak perempuan, _Yashiko_.

"Tentu tidak" jawab Kurapika.

_*ting tong, ting tong *_

"Yaahh… istirahat sudah selesai, ayo masuk kelas, Kurapika" ajak Sakura.

"Ya"

-*-

Seusai jam pelajaran terakhir.

"Kurapika, rumahmu dimana? Pulang bareng yuk" ajak Yashiko.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku dijemput" jawab Kurapika.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kuharap kau bisa pulang bareng dengan kami" keluh Yashiko.

"Maaf, tapi mungkin lain kali bisa." jawab Kurapika lembut.

*tiba – tiba sebuah mobil datang, dan dari mobil tersebut turun seorang paman yg tampaknya ramah*

"Tuan muda, mari pulang" kata paman tersebut sambil membungkuk kepada Kurapika.

"Ya. Terima kasih telah menjemputku, paman" tutur Kurapika lembut.

"Tidak apa – apa ini merupakan tugas saya" jawab paman itu.

"Sudah ya teman – teman, _see ya tomorrow" _kata Kurapika sambil masuk ke mobilnya.

"Ya" jawab Yashiko. Sebenarnya, Yashiko masih tidak percaya apa yg dilihatnya, begitu juga teman – teman yg bersamanya.

"Sebelum ini, belum pernah ada orang yg dijemput dengan mobil dan yg mengendarainya adalah supirnya. Keren ya" kata Sakura setelah mobil yg dinaiki Kurapika pergi jauh.

"Ya, sungguh beruntung dia" jawab Yashiko.

"Sudahlah, kapan kita pulang?" gerutu _Ayumi._

"Iya, iya. Kita pulang sekarang" jawab Sakura.

_**T-B-C**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Halo… maaf ya jika chapter yg sebelumnya terlalu sedikit/terlalu pendek.

Di chapter ini, aku sudah berusaha untuk memperpanjang cerita. Maaf kalau masih pendek…

Please Review…. ^^


	3. Redoing Past

_Redoing Past_

**DISCLAIME**R : Hunter x Hunter (Yoshiro Togashi)

**NOTE** : Disini, umur Kuroro akan disamakan dengan umur Kurapika, jadi jangan kaget. Setelah itu gon,killua,leorio sepertinya tidak akan muncul di chapter ini. Terima kasih yg telah me-review cerita ini.

_Tiba di rumah_.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Muda," kata Paman sambil membukakan pintu untuk Kurapika.

"Terima kasih, Paman," jawab Kurapika.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda" ucap para pelayan wanita yg bertugas untuk menyambut Kurapika.

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Kurapika.

"Tuan Muda, makan malam sedang disiapkan. Jika sudah siap, saya akan memberitahukannya kepada tuan Muda," ucap seorang pelayan wanita tertua sekaligus Ketua Pelayan.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum.

_Kurapika pun masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung berganti pakaian. Setelah selesai, terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk seseorang._

*tok tok tok*

"Masuk!" jawab Kurapika.

"Tuan muda, makan malam sudah siap," kata sorang pelayan.

"Ahh… Baiklah, aku akan segera turun," jawab Kurapika.

"Baik,"

_Pintu pun ditutup kembali_. _Tak lama kemudian Kurapika turun._

"Makan malam sendiri, lagi," kata Kurapika dalam hati.

Setelah makan malam, Kurapika kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur.

_Esok harinya_

"Hooaaammmhh… Aku punya firasat, akan ada yg terjadi di sekolah nanti. Tapi, apa ya?" Kurapika berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Kurapika pergi ke sekolahnya. Sampai di sekolah, Kurapika pergi ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan rapornya sewaktu sekolah di Amerika.

Kurapika yg sedang masuk ke kelasnya, melihat teman-temannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Kurapika pun dipanggil salah seorang teman sekelasnya.

"Hey, tadi kau pergi ke ruang guru?" tanya anak bernama _Nijiyama _kepada Kurapika.

"Ya, kebetulan tadi aku ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan rapor dari sekolahku yg dulu," jawab Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu, kau melihat ada anak baru?" tanya _Takeshi. _

"Anak baru? Aku tidak melihatnya. Memang, akan ada anak baru selain aku?" tanya Kurapika.

"Hmm… sepertinya sih, iya. Soalnya, tadi Nijiyama yg kebetulan lewat lorong di depan ruang guru, mendengar akan ada anak baru yg masuk ke kelas kita," jelas Takeshi.

*bersamaan dengan itu, bel berbunyi dan anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.*

"Ohayou minna,"sapa bu guru ketika memasuki ruang kelas.

"Ohayou sensei,"balas anak-anak.

"Baiklah, sekarang di kelas ini akan ada anak baru lagi,"jelas bu guru kepada anak-anak.

"Tuh kan, benar apa kataku,"bisik Nijiyama kepada Takeshi.

"Iya,iya kau benar,"kata Takeshi.

"Apa yang kau bisikan itu, Nijiyama?"tanya bu guru.

"Ti,tidak ada bu,"jawab Nijiyama.

"Baiklah,ayo masuk!"perintah bu guru kepada anak yg sedang berdiri di luar ruangan kelas.

*sreeeggg*

"Halo,semuanya!"sapa _Kuroro._

"Ku... kuroro?"Kurapika berkata terbata-bata sambil melihat anak baru yg berdiri didepan

"Halo,kurapii. Kita bertemu lagi,"sapa Kuroro sambil tersenyum kepada Kurapika.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"tanya bu guru.

"Ya. Kami satu sekolah sewaktu saya masih berada di Amerika,"jelas Kurapika.

"Oh, kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu ke teman-teman yg lainnya!"perintah bu guru.

"Baiklah,"jawab Kuroro.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, akhirnya Kuroro duduk disebelah Kurapika.

"Fiuuhhh… jadi ingat kenangan sewaktu kita masih di sekolah yg dulu ya,"Kuroro berkata kepada Kurapika.

"I,iya,"jawab Kurapika yg kini mukanya memerah karena sedikit gugup.

_Sewaktu Istirahat._

"Beruntung ya,dikelas kita ada 2 orang laki-laki yg tampan,"kata Sakura.

"Hahaha,kau benar. Menurutmu, siapa yg lebih tampan, Kurapika atau Kuroro?"tanya Yashiko.

"Hmm...kalau menurutku sih, Kurapika. Kau sendiri?"jawab Sakura.

"Sama denganmu,"jawab Yashiko.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi sebentar lagi masuk sedangkan pelajaran setelah ini adalah musik jadi cepat kembali ke kelas dan pergilah ke ruang musik!"perintah teman mereka, Ayumi.

"Celaka, aku lupa pelajaran setelah ini adalah musik. Ayo kembali ke kelas!"gerutu Yashiko.

"Ya,ayo!"jawab Sakura.

_Sampai di ruang musik._

Pak guru memasuki ruang musik dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Selamat siang anak-anak,"sapa pak Lemming.

"Selamat siang, Pak,"jawab anak-anak.

"Hmm.. aku dengar ada murid baru di kelas ini. Apa itu benar?"tanya Pak Lemming.

"Ya, Pak,"jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Baiklah, para murid baru, silahkan maju!"perintah Pak Lemming.

*Secara serempak, Kuroro dan Kurapika berdiri dan maju mendekati tempat duduk Pak Lemming.*

"Oh.. ternyata ada 2 murid. Tolong sebutkan nama kalian satu-persatu!"perintah Pak Lemming.

"Nama saya Kurapika,"jawab Kurapika.

"Sedangkan saya Kuroro,"jawab Kuroro.

"Kurapika dan Kuroro. Aku lihat, di rapor kalian yg sebelumnya, nilai musik kalian bagus. Nah, sekarang kalian bermain alat musik. Kurapika biola, Kuroro piano. Ini biolanya, Kurapika,"jawab Pak Lemming.

"Baik,"jawab mereka berdua.

**_T-B-C_**

**_

* * *

_**Akhirnya, chapter 3 update..

Maaf jika terlalu lama, karena keadaan q yg tidak memungkinkan jadi update'y agak lama..

Ini jg atas bantuan sahabat q _Dinda-chan.. ^^_

Nah.. review ya... :)_  
_


End file.
